Comment occuper ses soirées acte 2
by Hachiiko
Summary: A peu près suite du premier acte. Narcissa décide d'aller tromper son mari aussi. Un peu plus un peu moins, ils ne sont plus à ça près. Narcissa et...


**Auteur** : Hachii comme d'hab !

**Pairing** : Narcissa x... haha, surprise! (oui parce que sinon, y'a plus de suspense et ça gâche tout u_u)

**Raiting** : T

**Résumé** : Narcissa n'avait pas été dupe ce soir là, elle avait bien vu le petit manège de Pansy et de son mari. Si Lucius prenait du bon temps avec une autre, pourquoi n'irait-elle pas voir ailleurs elle aussi ?

**Mot de l'auteur** : Plus ou moins suite du première chapitre. L'histoire se passe donc après le repas chez les Parkinson. Ah et si vous trouvez des incohérences ou je ne sais quoi, c'est pas grave, la vie continue, c'est certainement parce que sur le coup, j'ai pas voulu que ça en soit autrement.

**Disclamer** : Rien, si ce n'est l'histoire, n'est à moi, tout à J.K.R, la grande prêtresse d'à peu près tout le monde sur terre (Elle partage l'audimat avec Tolkien)

* * *

Il était si chaud contre elle qu'elle n'osait pas bouger de peur d'avoir froid ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Ses bras autour de sa taille fine et blanche étaient comme un lasso brûlant.

Lentement, elle releva la tête et le regarda dormir. Son visage hâlé lui donnait envie de le mordre doucement et lorsqu'elle se rappela comment elle avait adoré, la veille, voir ce visage se perdre dans son cou, contre ses seins, son ventre, ses cuisses, elle frémit.

**-Tu as froid ?**

Les yeux toujours clos, il lui adressa ces quelques mots.

**-Non, je pensais seulement à ce qu'il s'est passé hier.**

**-Et ça te donne des frissons ?**

**-Oui. Parce que je me suis sentie bien.**

Il lui embrassa le front.

**-Tu es mieux avec moi qu'avec lui.**

Elle se redressa, les mains de part et d'autre de la tête aux cheveux châtains puis abaissa son corps de femme jusqu'à toucher ses lèvres.

-**Ca c'est sûr**.

**-Flashback-**

**-Narcissa ? Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai, il se peut que ce dossier me retienne jusqu'au matin.**

**-Je comprends, tu as beaucoup de travail en ce moment. A ce soir ou à demain, alors.**

Lucius embrassa la joue de sa femme et transplana au Ministère. Enfin, ça c'était ce qu'il voulait bien lui faire croire. Mais elle savait très bien que son « dossier » portait le nom de Pansy Parkinson et que la meilleure amie de son fils ne se trouvait certainement pas au Ministère.

Ou bien alors peut être bien que si. Peut-être que Lucius lui avait donné rendez-vous dans son bureau ? Narcissa savait que son mari aimait bien s'ébattre sur le bois dur mais doux de son imposant bureau. Ils y avaient de nombreuses fois fait l'amour, elle et lui, dans leurs premières années de mariage.

**-Amuse-toi bien, _mon cœur_**.

Il n'y avait plus d'amour entre Lucius et elle, il n'y en avait jamais beaucoup eu en fait, mais cela leur allait.

Leur relation était basée sur l'apparence. Devant les autres ils étaient Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, les si fiers époux Malfoy, mais entre les murs du Manoir, ils étaient juste Lucius et juste Narcissa. Oh, bien sûr, il ne s'évitaient pas, ne se haïssaient pas, vous venez de le constater. C'est juste qu'ils n'étaient plus amoureux l'un de l'autre et qu'ils n'avaient rien fait pour essayer de le redevenir.

C'est pour ça que tous deux avaient une liste d'amants et d'amantes longue comme deux fois un bras de troll. Ils le savaient tous deux et tous deux l'acceptaient. Cela ne voulait pas non plus dire qu'il n'arrivait jamais que dans leur grand lit ils s'adonnent aux plaisirs de la chair. Oh non ! Ca arrivait même plus souvent que vous ne le pensez.

Parce que Lucius était beau et éprouvait du désir.

Parce que Narcissa était belle et éprouvait du désir.

Au final, ils étaient un couple libertin, n'allons pas chercher plus loin.

C'est pour cela que Narcissa ne se priva pas de réfléchir à la personne avec qui elle allait passer sa nuit à elle.

Elle avait prit avec elle une grande liste où tous les hommes qu'elle connaissait et qui était susceptibles d'être ses amants étaient répertoriés. Il y avait de tout, de l'ancien camarade de classe de Serpentard à celui de Poufsouffle, en passant par de hauts fonctionnaires étrangers. Elle avait depuis longtemps dépassé le cap de « fraterniser avec l'ennemi » et il s'était avéré qu'il n'y avait pas que les anciens vert et argent qui savaient s'y prendre.

Assise en boule dans le fauteuil –elle pouvait se le permettre, elle était seule, Draco étant chez les Greengrass- elle se mit à penser à ce dont elle avait envie.

Déjà, elle ne voulait pas d'un pervers ni d'un psychopathe. Les noms de Macnair et Lord Voldemort se raillèrent d'eux même.

Elle ne voulait pas d'étreintes dégoulinantes de bons sentiments. Tous les anciens Poufsouffles furent rayés ainsi que pas mal de ceux de Griffondor et les deux que comptait Serdaigle. Elle n'avait jamais trop aimé leur comportement trop calculateur, trop mathématique. Elle avait l'impression d'être une expérience entre leurs doigts…

Non, ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de la fougue, de la chaleur, de la force. Elle voulait se sentir à la fois poupée de chiffon et toute puissante, un coup dominée, un coup dominante.

Tous les Serpentards présents furent rayés, même le nom de Lucius –« j'en connais une qui va déguster ce soir » pensa-t-elle «j'espère juste qu'il réalise qu'elle n'est majeure que dans quelques mois… » ainsi que tous les politiciens et autres hommes de pouvoir.

Il ne restait que deux noms sur la liste. Alors elle pensa à une dernière chose qu'elle voulait : être un tant soit peu considérée comme autre chose qu'une femme en mal d'amour que personne ne savait lui donner. Car ce n'est pas ce qu'elle était, loin de là. Pour elle, l'amour n'était pas nécessaire, utile, certes, mais elle vivait tellement mieux depuis qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de Lucius.

Le nom de Severus Rogue se noirci de rayures et elle su que le dernier nom était décidément le bon. Oui, il avait tout ce qu'il fallait.

Jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre contre laquelle de grosses gouttes d'eau se fracassaient, son sourire s'agrandi. Parfait.

Elle monta à l'étage et se fit couler un bon bain chaud, ses longs cheveux dorés relevés en un simple chignon. Elle n'avait encore jamais passer la nuit avec lui, ça allait être une première.

Narcissa fit la moue face à l'éventualité d'être rejetée. Mais elle avait une tactique imparable plus un charme fou, donc en général, tout allait bien.

Et si vraiment il ne voulait pas, et bien elle irait voir Severus. Lui ne refusait jamais.

La robe bordeaux qu'elle avait décidé de porter tomba jusqu'à ses genoux, la pierre d'ambre de son collier glissa jusqu'à sa poitrine, ses talons hauts piétinaient avec élégance le sol froid du perron où elle transplana.

Il pleuvait à verse quand elle arriva et la coiffure qu'elle avait passé un bon quart d'heure à faire elle-même ne ressemblait plus à rien si ce n'était à un entrelas de mèches blondes. Heureusement que son maquillage était waterproof, sinon, l'homme qui venait de lui ouvrir sa porte aurait hurlé de peur.

-Na… Narcissa ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je sais bien que j'arrive à l'improviste et en pleine nuit, mais est-ce que je peux rester jusqu'à ce que l'orage se calme ?

Il la regarda de la tête aux pieds : elle tremblait et de grosses gouttes dégoulinaient sur sa peau nue.

-Bien sûr, entre.

L'homme s'effaça pour la laisser passer.

-Reste ici, je vais te chercher une serviette.

Il quitta l'entrée. Soucieuse de ne pas salir de boue l'intérieur, elle resta là où elle était, comme il le lui avait demandé. Après tout, elle détestait que le sol du Manoir soit sali par un quelconque idiot qui ne réalisait pas que la boue, ça tâche, alors elle n'allait pas le lui faire à lui. Surtout si elle voulait passer la nuit avec.

-Voilà, essuie-toi, sinon tu vas attraper la mort.

-Merci Remus.

Car oui, c'était lui qu'elle était allé voir. Ca vous étonne, pas vrai ? Pourtant, Remus Lupin était bel et bien dans sa liste d'amants potentiels. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé craquant, même pendant ses années à Poudlard.

Elle sécha ses longues jambes ainsi que ses bras et son cou.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Que faisais-tu ici ?

-Et bien…

Elle prit un air contrit, soutenant son regard mordoré avant de soupirer et de tourner la tête. Quelle actrice elle faisait !

-Je me suis disputée avec Lucius.

Excuse bidon, mais elle marchait à chaque fois.

-Oh. Et du coup tu es venue me voir… oui, c'est logique.

Pas convaincu pour une mornille, Remus croisa les bras sur son torse contre lequel Narcissa comptait bien se blottir.

Elle releva les yeux, pleine d'une fausse colère.

-Ne me prends pas pour une catin ! Je n'ai besoin de l'épaule de personne pour pleurer ! Et d'ailleurs, je n'étais pas triste mais en colère. Il fallait juste que je sorte.

Elle fit une pause et se radoucie.

-Sauf que l'orage a éclaté alors que je marchais et je me suis retrouvé près de chez toi. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais bien m'offrir l'asile pendant un moment. Je ne veux pas retourner au Manoir…

-Je comprends.

Il la regardait avec douceur. Il savait que Lucius n'était pas quelqu'un de violent mais quand il s'énervait, tout pouvait arriver.

-Hum…je ne voudrais pas abuser mais tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me prêter ?

-Que… Oh, oui, bien sûr.

La jolie blonde venait de lui montrer sa robe devenue encore plus moulante à cause de l'eau. Il devait avouer qu'elle était sacrément bien faite. Un corps long et féminin tout ce qu'il y avait de plus attirant.

-Viens avec moi, je vais te passer quelque chose.

Elle quitta ses talons hauts, essuya ses pieds et le suivi. Ils entrèrent dans le salon. Ce n'était pas aussi grand et aussi bien rangé qu'au Manoir, mais l'atmosphère y était indéniablement plus chaleureuse. Un bon feu brûlait près du canapé.

-Attend-moi là, s'il te plait.

-D'accord.

Il entra dans une pièce qui devait être sa chambre et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec une chemise.

-Voilà, c'est tout ce que je peux te prêter, mes pantalons seraient bien trop grands pour toi.

-C'est parfait, merci.

C'était même plus que parfait (imparfait, subjonctif… ok, pardon). Elle entra dans la salle de bain qu'il lui montra et se changea.

-Je peux l'étendre devant la cheminée ?

-Oui bien…sûr.

Il venait juste de se retourner pour lui répondre, et il pensa qu'il aurait mieux fait, finalement, de lui donner un de ses pantalons trop grands. Juste vêtue de sa chemise grise, ses cheveux encore humide libérés de l'emprise du chignon tombant jusqu'à ses seins,la Narcissa qui venait de revenir au salon était vraiment désirable.

Ravie de son petit effet, la blonde s'avança près du feu.

-Merci.

Elle pendit comme elle pu sa robe devant l'âtre puis se retourna. Remus lui sourit puis détourna le regard. Elle prit un air à peine gêné. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas agir comme une Poufsouffle sinon elle grillerait sa couverture.

-C'est juste l'affaire d'une heure, je pense. Elle sèchera vite. Après je repartirai, ne t'en fais pas.

-Reste le temps qu'il faudra. Je ne vais pas te laisser toute mouillée quand même.

-C'est gentil.

Elle attendit une seconde puis alla s'asseoir sur la canapé avec lui. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui sauter dessus tout de suite, il la repousserait immédiatement. Elle avait beau avoir un sex appeal à rendre hétéro le plus gay de tous les misogynes, ça n'était pas possible.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Tu dois avoir froid. Dit-il, rompant le silence.

-Oui, je veux bien.

Il se leva pour aller dans la cuisine où bien vite de l'eau se mit à bouillir. Il fallait trouver un plan d'approche et vite, sinon elle devrait repartir dès que sa robe serait sèche, ce qui, vu comme le feu brûlait, ne devrait finalement pas prendre plus de vingt minutes.

Et malheureusement quand il revint avec deux tasses de thé fumantes, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi lui dire à part…

-Merci

Et ce n'était pas avec ça qu'elle allait le séduire.

Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et eu une bonne surprise.

-Du citron ?

-Oui, je sais que tu aimes le citron.

Elle fut vraiment surprise qu'il sache ça.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-N'oublis pas que je suis un ami très proche de ton cousin.

-Oh, bien sûr, Sirius. Il est au courant de ça ?

Elle observa sa tasse comme si celle-ci pourrait lui répondre que oui, en effet, Sirius était au courant de son adoration pour le thé au citron. Mais ce fut Remus qui parla.

-Il connaît beaucoup de choses sur toi, tu sais. Il t'aime beaucoup. Et puis, moi aussi j'adore ça, le citron, alors je m'en suis souvenu.

-Vraiment ?

Narcissa était étonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Bien sûr, elle aussi elle aimait beaucoup son cousin même si elle avait souvent agit comme si elle le méprisait pour ne pas être dérangée par les incessantes remarques de sa soeur. Mais elle ne savait pas ce que lui préférait comme thé, par exemple.

-Il veillait sur toi quand on était à Poudlard. Il n'aimait pas trop que tu sois continuellement avec ta sœur et sa bande.

-En même temps, je n'allais pas venir avec vous.

-Tu aurais pu.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel ils se fixèrent.

-Oui, j'aurai pu. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'étais une enfant et qu'à l'époque je ne réalisais pas que j'étais avec les mauvaises personnes.

Car elle l'avait finalement réalisé. Il y avait longtemps, mais trop tard pourtant.

-Tu crois que j'aurai été une personne différente si j'avais été un peu plus avec vous ?

-C'est évident. Tu serais peut-être devenue aussi frivole que ton cousin !

Il rit. Il était vrai que Sirius était bien plus connu pour ses farces que pour ses exploits scolaires. Elle sourit d'un vrai sourire.

-C'est vrai. Mais si j'étais resté avec vous, je n'aurai certainement pas épousé Lucius, et je n'aurai donc pas eu Draco.

-Et Ttu ne te serais pas disputée avec lui ce soir.

Elle ne répondit rien, mieux valait ne pas trop creuser dans le mensonge. L'homme prit on silence pour de la tristesse.

-Excuse-moi.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Elle glissa ses yeux bleus dans les siens, si gentils.

-Ne t'en fais pas, des disputes comme ça on en a de temps en temps, comme tous les couples. Si on peu encore appeler ça un couple… dit elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

-C'était au sujet de Draco ?

-Non, non. Je lui ai juste reproché d'être plus au Ministère qu'avec moi. Tu le connais, il s'est de suite fermé comme une huître en me disant que j'étais idiote de dire ça.

Elle ne mentait qu'à moitié, ils avaient vraiment eu cette dispute quand ils étaient jeunes mariés.

-J'en ai juste eu marre d'être traitée d'imbécile. C'est la première fois que je quitte le Manoir comme ça après une dispute. Je ne sais pas comment il va m'accueillir quand je rentrerai.

-Sûrement pas de la meilleure manière du monde…

Elle eut un sourire triste. Il reprit.

-Tu vois, si tu étais restée plus avec nous quand nous étions jeunes, tu n'aurais sûrement pas épousé Lucius et tu n'aurais pas eu ton fils… tu aurais peut-être épousé quelqu'un d'autre et tu aurais eu un enfant avec lui que tu aurais tout autant aimé que tu aimes Draco. Le facteur dérangeant dans cette histoire, c'est cette pseudo idée que tes parents se sont fait de la prétendue pureté du sang.

Ca, c'était l'histoire de sa vie. Toute son existence était basée sur des idées fausses. Son statut de sang-pur, son couple parfait… elle menait une vie fausse, rien de plus.

Peu à peu, elle s'était laissée entraînée dans ce que cette discussion faisait remonter en elle. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi triste et misérable. Tant et si bien qu'elle se mit à pleurer. En silence, certes, mais à pleurer.

-Narcissa…

-Désolée. Ca va passer, laisse faire.

Elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse et se leva pour essuyer ses larmes.

-C'est pitoyable, vraiment, cracha t-elle, a-t-on jamais vu une épouse Malfoy pleurer de sa condition.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois le première.

-Que-tu crois… elles semblent toutes si fières dans leurs tableaux. Si fières d'avoir vécu dans l'ombre trop sombre de leurs époux. Et moi, je suis comme elles.

Il y eut un bruit de tasse puis des pas et une grande main chaude se posa sur son épaule.

-Tu n'es pas comme elles, sinon tu n'aurais pas ce genre de discours. Arrête de pleurer Narcissa, s'il te plait.

La blonde passa une main contre ses joues, mouillant la manche de la chemise.

-S'il apprend que je t'ai fait pleurer, Sirius va m'en vouloir !

Cette fois-ci, elle rit puis se retourna vers lui.

-Ah d'accord, je comprends ! C'est parce que tu as peur que le grand méchant Sirius t'en veuille que tu m'ais faite pleurer que tu es gentil avec moi ! Je te retiens-toi !

Ils rirent encore puis Remus reprit, le plus sérieusement du monde, glissant derrière son oreille une de ses longues mèches trempée de larmes.

-Il y a de ça. Mais c'est surtout que je préfère quand tu souris, tu es bien plus belle comme ça.

Elle fut vraiment touchée qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Peu de gens le faisaient.

-Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ?

Le loup ouvrit les bras et accueillit le corps gracile. C'était chaud et réconfortant. Narcissa était venue dans le but de coucher avec lui mais à présent, elle voulait juste qu'il la serre plus fort contre lui. Après quelques minutes, elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et vit sa robe à présent sèche.

Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'elle lui explique tout.

Elle se détacha de lui et marcha vers la cheminée.

-Ma robe est sèche, je vais retourner au Manoir.

-Comme tu veux.

Il y eut un flottement puis elle dit simplement :

-Je t'ai menti.

Nouveau silence.

-Pardon ?

-Je t'ai menti, répéta-t-elle, je ne me suis pas disputé avec Lucius ce soir.

Elle fixa Remus attendant qu'il lui lance le regard incrédule qu'elle voyait arriver. Mais il n'arriva pas. Le loup se contenta de s'approcher d'elle.

-Ah. Ce n'est pas donc une simple question d'orage si tu es chez moi…

-Non. Je regrette de devoir te dire ça alors que je découvre en toi la personne gentille que Sirius m'a toujours décrite, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je ne salisse pas ta gentillesse en continuant dans le mensonge.

Elle regarda sa robe puis fixa à nouveau ses yeux.

-Lucius et moi nous nous trompons depuis des années et des années… nous restons ensemble simplement pour préserver les apparences.

-Et ce soir…

-Il est partit voir ailleurs.

-Et toi tu as décidé de faire de même.

-Oui. Mais là, je vais juste me rhabiller et rentrer chez moi sans tenter quoi que ce soit.

Elle lui fit un sourire désolé puis le dépassa.

-Attends.

Il lui avait saisit le poignet, si bien qu'elle lâcha sa robe.

-Je pense avoir droit à quelques explications, non ?

-… bien sûr.

Il la lâcha, lui faisant face.

-On va commencer par « pourquoi moi ? »

-Parce que dans ma liste d'amants potentiels, c'est toi qui a été choisit.

-Tu pioches tous les amants d'une liste ? Juste comme ça ?

-Non, j'ai des critères. Il suffit que je pense à ce que je veux et les noms se raillent seuls. Quand il n'en reste plus qu'un, si vraiment il me tente, je vais le voir.

-Et c'est tombé sur moi.

-Oui.

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux. Il n'était même pas en colère, quelque chose s'agitait en lui : la curiosité.

-Et selon quels critères suis-je le meilleur ?

-Je voulais quelqu'un de sain d'esprit, qui ne me noierait pas d'amour, qui ne calculerait pas chacune de ses actions, quelqu'un de … de chaleureux, quelqu'un de bien. J'ai aussi souhaité avoir quelqu'un qui me considèrerait pour ce que je suis et pas pour ce que je montre. Et il n'est resté que toi.

-Je vois.

Au fond de lui, Remus était ravi d'entendre un portrait aussi appréciateur de lui-même.

-J'espère qu'au moins tes critères ne se seront pas révélés faux.

-Non, rassure-toi. C'est justement parce qu'ils se sont révélés particulièrement vrais que je suis là à te raconter mon petit tour digne d'un Serpentard plutôt que de te faire l'amour. C'est vrai, j'ai menti sur la dispute, mais ça a dérapé et je me suis retrouvée à ouvrir les yeux sur ma vie. Et c'est bien grâce à toi, alors je te devais au moins la vérité.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle lui semblait si triste dans son monde de serpents alors qu'il l'avait vu rire et sourire avec lui.

-Je vais aller m'habiller maintenant.

-D'accord.

Elle avança jusqu'au canapé puis se retourna vers Remus qui la regardait toujours.

-Tu sais, si j'avais passé plus de temps avec vous à cette époque là, c'est certainement toi que j'aurai voulu épouser. Nous aurions eu de beaux enfants que j'aurai aimé de tout mon cœur et j'aurai eu une vie heureuse… c'est juste dommage que je ne m'en rende compte que 20 ans plus tard.

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste puis se retourna. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la salle de bain car elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur rendu tiède grâce à la chaleur du feu.

Les yeux mordorés de Remus étaient tout près des siens, son souffle chaud caressant ses lèvres.

-Il n'y a pas d'âge pour être heureux. Le bonheur peut frapper à ta porte n'importe quand, à n'importe quelle heure, par n'importe quel temps…

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle ressentait pour la première fois depuis longtemps ce drôle de sentiment qui vous fait tout oublier autour de vous.

-Le mien est venu frapper à ma porte ce soir à 21h… par temps humide.

Cette dernière réplique fit rire la blonde si fort qu'elle alla cacher son visage dans le cou de Remus.

-Idiot de Maraudeur.

-Pourtant il paraît que c'est moi le plus intelligent des quatre.

Elle rit d'avantage puis releva le visage.

-Embrasse-moi, Remus.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Doucement puis avec envie, ses lèvres partirent à la découverte des siennes.

Jamais au grand jamais il ne se serait imaginé serrant et embrassant la froide Narcissa Black de son enfance. Pourtant il savait qu'elle n'était pas comme ça, Sirius le lui avait toujours dit. Mais ils avaient prit des chemins trop différents pour qu'ils ne puissent vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Il avait fallut qu'un jour, l'envie de lui mentir pour un peu de chaleur humaine lui prenne pour qu'ils se rencontrent vraiment.

Mais l'heure n'étais plus aux réflexions sur leurs passés qui s'étaient loupés mais aux caresses et aux baisers. Et Merlin, Remus savait s'y prendre.

Il était tout ce que Narcissa avait demandé à sa liste. Un vrai Griffondor, il n'y avait pas de doutes. Passionné, fougueux, impétueux, il l'étreignait comme s'il ne voulait plus la lâcher, dévorant son cou de sa bouche, imprimant son corps de ses mains.

Délaissant ses hanches, les mains du loup partirent déboutonner la chemise grise qui était passée de tentation à obstacle. Peu à peu, le corps magnifique de Narcissa fut découvert. Chaque espace mis à nu était embrassé. Lentement, il fit glisser le tissu à terre voyant pour la première fois son corps seulement caché par sa lingerie fine. Jamais il n'avait vu femme pareille.

Elle était simplement là, appuyée nonchalamment contre le mur, mais bon sang ! il se dégageait d'elle une telle aura séductrice qu'il ne savait plus s'il pouvait la toucher sans se faire brûler par ce charme incandescent.

Ce n'est que quand elle le tira à elle pour reprendre ses lèvres qu'il arrêta de penser. Sa peau contre la sienne était douce et ça le rendait fou !

D'un geste souple, il fit passer ses jambes autour de sa taille sans lâcher ses lèvres et la conduisit jusque dans sa chambre. Doucement, il la déposa sur son lit, la surplombant de tout son corps. Se détachant pour respirer, il se redressa, à califourchon sur ses hanches qui n'avaient pas de mal à supporter son faible poids; Remus n'avait jamais été bien lourd, quoi qu'il fasse. Ses périodes de transformation lui coûtaient une énergie folle.

Alors qu'il enlevait son t-shirt, il s'arrêta net.

Narcissa ne savait pas pour sa lycanthropie. Et quand elle le saurait, elle le quitterait sans hésiter. Qui voudrait vivre avec un monstre ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Remus ?

-Rien… rien, mais il faut que tu t'en ailles, Narcissa.

-Mais pourquoi ? J'ai fais…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que ça vaut mieux pour toi.

-… pourtant, ce n'est pas la pleine lune ce soir.

Il la regarda, hébété.

-Tu… tu es au courant ?

-Depuis longtemps.

-Mais comment…

-Deux choses : d'une, tu as comme qui dirait, une marque assez visible sur le visage.

Elle passa un doigt contre ses cicatrices.

-Et de deux, ce n'est pas parce que j'étais à Serpentard et que je ne passais pas beaucoup de temps avec _vous _que je ne passais jamais une heure ou deux avec Sirius dès que je le pouvais. J'ai toujours admiré sa bonne humeur et son caractère de Griffondor. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, ce qui nous échappe nous intéresse.

-C'est Sirius qui te l'a dit ?

-Oui.

-Mais, c'est impossible ! C'était un secret entre nous 4 et Dumbledore !

-C'est de ma faute, pas de la sienne. Un jour je vous ai suivi alors que vous alliez sous le saule cogneur. Sirius m'a vu après que James, Peter et toi furent passés sous les racines. Je lui ai dit que s'il ne me disait pas ce que vous faisiez dans un endroit aussi dangereux, je dirais tout à ma mère et à la sienne. Il a eu peur pour toi, alors il m'a fait jurer de garder le secret.

-Et, tu l'as gardé...

-Bien sûr. Des promesses comme ça, si elles ne sont pas tenues, elles brisent la vie des gens.

Il la regarda. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, toujours allongée sous lui, ses longs cheveux formant une auréole dorée tout autour d'elle.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Si. Mais pas de toi. J'ai peur parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire. Sirius, James et Peter eux savaient quoi faire.

Elle rit, d'un rire amer.

-Tu vois, c'est encore une des choses que je regrette. Si j'avais été plus avec vous, j'aurai su…

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase car ses lèvres furent prise d'assaut par celles du loup. Il était heureux, bien trop heureux qu'elle l'accepte malgré sa _difformité _qu'il n'avait pas pu résister.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ça. Je me tiendrai loin de toi ces périodes là.

-Parce que tu comptes me garder avec toi les jours où la lune n'est pas pleine ?

Il y eut un silence puis il se recula. Elle cru qu'elle l'avait blessé, mais quand il passa un bras puissant autour de sa taille pour la redresser et passer ses jambes autour de sa taille, elle su qu'il voulait simplement lui prouver qu'à partir de ce jour, il ne comptait pas la laisser à qui que ce soit d'autre puisqu'elle l'acceptait comme il était.

**-Fin du flashback- **

-Tu es mieux avec moi qu'avec lui.

Elle se redressa, les mains de part et d'autre de la tête aux cheveux châtains puis abaissa son corps de femme jusqu'à toucher ses lèvres.

-Ca c'est sûr.

Tellement mieux avec Remus qu'elle était rentrée au Manoir le matin et qu'elle avait annoncé à Lucius, quand il fut revenu, qu'elle le quittait pour un autre. Il s'était contenté de répondre

-Il fallait que ça arrive.

Elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre ni après cette phrase ni quand il l'eut prise dans ses bras.

-J'espère qu'au moins, il saura t'aimer mieux que je ne l'ai fait.

-Il fait ça très bien. Merci Lucius.

L'étreinte avait duré. Ils ne s'étaient pas aimé longtemps mais ils avaient toujours été proches, de bons amis, de bons amis qui élevaient un enfant né pendant leur période d'amour et qui avait grandit pendant leur période d'amitié. Rien de plus.

-Je vais faire mes bagages.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non merci.

-D'accord.

-Draco ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer de chez les Greengrass, tu viendras avec moi le lui annoncer ?

-Il vaut mieux.

-Entendu.

Elle commença à monter les escalier de pierre.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Remus Lupin.

-Je vois.

Elle gravit encore trois marches avant qu'il ne reprenne posément.

-Comment crois-tu qu'il va prendre le fait que ses parents se séparent parce que sa mère est tombée amoureuse d'un de ses anciens professeurs ?

-Mieux que si ses parents se séparaient parce que son père couche avec sa meilleure amie, en tous cas…

Au final, Draco avait accueillit la nouvelle comme un choc, mais il n'en était pas pour autant en colère. Ce qui l'aurait été pour l'histoire avec Pansy.

Narcissa avait donc quitté le Manoir le soir même pour s'installer chez le loup qui fit en sorte de rattraper toutes ces années perdues.

Elle ne cessait de se dire que les paroles de Remus n'auraient pas pu être plus vraies : _Il n'y a pas d'âge pour être heureux_. Et si pour elle il avait fallut qu'elle attende d'être proche de la quarantaine pour l'être et bien alors c'est parce qu'il devait en être ainsi et pas autrement pour elle.

Désormais, elle pouvait goûter au bonheur, y croquer à pleine dents.

D'ailleurs, son bonheur à elle avait un goût doucement acidulé dans sa bouche, comme un goût de citron qu'elle adorait.

* * *

Alooors? Vous vous attendiez à Remus ou pas ? Ça vous a étonné ou pas? Vous m'en voulez de les avoir mis ensemble ou pas? Vous avez aimé ou *LAFEEEEERME*... bon d'accord.

On se revoit à l'acte trois si jamais il sort!

Bises

Hachii


End file.
